


You Attack My Heart

by keyandtonyoutsold



Series: Dads AU [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Crushes, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Language, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyandtonyoutsold/pseuds/keyandtonyoutsold
Summary: John is a coward.





	You Attack My Heart

John is starting to become friends with Kun. He’s getting used to Kun’s presence in his life, especially since Kun’s son Chenle and John’s youngest Donghyuck have declared themselves best friends.

John’s attraction to Kun has been there since the first time they met in the boys’ school principal office few months ago. John has never thought anything of it really, he has had his fair share of failed relationships and Kun is a new divorcee who is trying to raise his son in peace. Kun has never mentioned wanting to date anyone or try his shot at finding love, so John pushes his attraction to the side and tries to forget it; _tries_ being the key word because every now and then Kun does things that force John to be reminded of his crush on the other man. Things like laughing at John’s stupid jokes, things like accidentally calling John babe that one time, things like inviting John and his boys over for warm Chinese dinners and movie nights in his living room; things like sending John cute texts when they don’t see each other for over a week; things like always greeting John with hugs, things like smiling, smelling good and generally existing.

And things like dying his hair blond and showing up rather late to their neighbor’s barbeque party, looking too beautiful and refined than any person should have the right to look like at this type of functions.

John is in charge of drinks because last time their host, Jamila, left the drinks unsupervised, her daughters dumped dish soap in the punch. His eyes land on Kun while he is pouring soda for Donghyuck and he stares so intensely at Kun while the man comes through the gates and goes to talk to Jamila that he ends up overfilling the cup his son is holding.

“Dad!” John snaps out of it at Donghyuck’s shout.

“Oh sorry, sorry.” John mumbles as he passes his son a napkin.

Donghyuck wipes his hands before taking a look at the direction his dad is staring at. The laugh he lets out is too loud and too smug for John’s liking, he likes to think he has been very subtle about his crush. Donghyuck takes a glance back at John and smirks before picking up his soda and announcing that he is going to go find Chenle.

Although John busies himself with cleaning the table and exchanging few words with the people who come for drinks, his eyes still drift to where Kun is standing. He and Jamila have been joined by few more neighbors, so Kun is mostly just standing there, contributing to whatever discussion is happening with softly spoken remarks and kind smiles every now and then.

He catches John’s eyes at one point and gives him a small wave. John’s heart starts thumping wildly in his chest that the sound of it in his ears mutes all the noise around him, making him feel as if he got dunked under water. He still manages to wave back with a smile.

He then points at his own hair, silently asking Kun about the new color. Kun smiles and raises his shoulder in a slight shrug before mouthing ‘is it good?’ John nods and gives him two thumbs up while thinking that oh my god Kun doesn’t know just how beautiful he is.

Kun’s attention gets pulled by the group he is with, so John gets back to attending his table. Few minutes later Kun finally finishes with Jamila and the others and heads towards the drinks table. John feels like time gets suspended when the sun, warm and soft as it is soon on its way to setting, hits Kun in the face just enough to make him squint a tiny bit while smiling at John. John is two seconds away from turning into fucking goo and he and Kun haven’t even exchanged one word yet today.

“What should one do to get a drink around here?” Kun says as greeting, that teasing smile John loves so much illuminating his face. 

“Give the man in charge a hug.”

Kun laughs and walks around the table to wrap his arms around John in a tight hug. It’s so comforting; John wants to stay in his arms forever.

“Was that enough payment?” Kun asks when he steps back.

“That’ll get you half a cup of soda, sir.” Kun is laughing again and John can’t help but smile at him because even though his joke wasn’t even that funny, it still made Kun laugh.

John serves Kun his soda before running to get him an extra chair. They sit there for a while, talking about the party and about their week. They haven’t seen each other only since Monday, but John feels like it has been a lot longer.

"It doesn’t look silly, does it?” Kun asks after he recounts the story of how his hairdresser suggested he’d try something other than a shade of brown when he went to dye his hair, “I haven’t tried this color since college."

John wants to kiss him, that’s all he can think of while Kun is speaking, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t paying attention to what is being said. So he pats Kun on the back and tells him that the blond looks really good on him and then adds a ‘who cares if you look silly anyway’ but without finishing with the _because you would still look gorgeous to me_.

They stick together during the remainder of the gathering, like they always do. This time, however, John is somehow more aware of their proximity. They barely leave each other’s side for more than couple of minutes before gravitating back to one another and maybe it’s just his mind playing tricks on him, but he feels like Kun is being extra touchy and flirty with him for some reason. But that’s just Kun being Kun. He is sweet and kind with everyone, he loves giving hugs and he is always so attentive to people when they speak he makes them feel like they’re at the center of his universe. John is not special, Kun is nice to everyone.

The sun starts setting and people start bidding each other goodbye before leaving. John spots his sons coming along with Chenle and Lucas. By looking at them, anyone can clearly see that the two youngest of the group are the ones in charge. Before Chenle joined Mark, Donghyuck and Lucas’ little group, Donghyuck had always been the leader, always the mastermind behind all the schemes and trouble they eventually get into, which had given John all his gray hairs. When Chenle came around, one trouble making mastermind became two.

“Dad, can Chenle stay over tonight? We want to finish shadow of the tomb raider tonight but we’ve been stuck at this level that Chenle says he knows how to get us out of and yes it’s probably gonna take us all night, also we’re gonna order pizza for dinner.” Donghyuck says in one breath as John picks up the sound of Chenle telling Kun the same thing two feet away.

“If his dad says yes, why not?” It’s the weekend and the school year is nearing its end anyway, so the kids don’t have a lot going on.

“Hyuck, dad says if your dad says yes it’s fine!” Chenle announces loudly before he joins them again along with Kun.

“It’s settled then.”

“Oh Lucas is staying over too, dad!” Mark says from the back. John gives him a nod and gets his phone out to quickly text Lucas’ mom to let her know that Lucas is staying over. Of course Lucas is staying over; Lucas has been practically living in John’s house since he and Mark were thirteen years old.

“Another night in the house by myself,” Kun says with a feigned sigh from beside John and instead of responding with some joke about being a single dad, John blurts out “it doesn’t have to be!”

Kun looks up with this adorable confused look on his face and John doesn’t blame him because he himself doesn’t know what the fuck is  _that_  supposed to mean.

“I mean, you can come over too,” he rushes to explain, “we can have a drink and relax.”

A certain _look_ , which John will only know the meaning behind much later that night, crosses Kun’s face before he smiles and looks over at the boys, who are now standing by the gate that leads out of Jamila’s backyard, already starting to get a bit too loud while talking about their impromptu slumber party.

“Relax in a house with four over-excited teenagers?” Kun pauses to make a face, John wants to kiss him, “yeah, not gonna happen, how about we go to mine?”

There is a blush on Kun’s face and John’s mind goes into overdrive trying to come up with explanations for that blush and the implications of Kun’s request, but then he remembers that they’re friends and adults. Adult friends who are both single and who one of the two has a big crush on the other can totally have a drink together alone without it being _weird_.

“Yeah, that’d be a lot better.”

They go to bid their host goodbye and then walk over to where the boys are to let them know that they’ll have the house for themselves for couple of hours. John pointedly looks at his sons and begs them to not do anything that would get the neighbors to call the cops again.

“What do you mean _again_?" Kun asks with comically raised eyebrows. Chenle had stayed with the boys at John’s house before and nothing bad had ever happened, so Kun knows that Chenle is safe, at least John hopes so; there is no telling when his kids are left unsupervised. 

“I’ll tell you all about it later,” John promises with a chuckle.

 

John had been to Kun’s house before, but never without one of the boys or all of them around. The house feels too quiet without any of them, too new, John feels like he is back in his college years, going to someone's house after a date that went particularly well.

John follows Kun to the kitchen, where Kun puts a kettle full of water to heat up on the stove. He doesn’t like using the electric kettle, doesn’t even own one anymore; told John once that it makes his tea taste funny.

“When I said we can have a drink and relax, I was referring to alcohol,” John says as he watches Kun put together his tea set. He is so neat in all senses of the word; his house is impeccable, he’s so tidy, and just so well put together.

“It’s not even 7 PM yet, the alcohol can wait for after dinner,” Kun responds with a light chuckle.

“Oh there’ll be dinner too?”

“I’m not gonna leave you to starve, Johnny.”

John loves the way Kun says his name.

“I was planning to go eat the boys’ pizza leftovers later tonight.”

“Well you won’t have to. How does leftover chicken stew sound?” Kun asks with a cheeky smile, and John wants to kiss his brow where it lifts on one side. He looks so beautiful all the time John is about to lose his mind.

“Sounds like a good dinner.” John answers with a smile of his own.

“Good, I mean we have to have dinner for this to be considered a date.” Kun says with a casual wave of his hand and John feels his knees turn into jelly.

Wait.

He leans his weight on the counter in front of him and tries to will his heartbeat to slow down.

“A date?” He manages to breathe out.  

Kun hums softly, his back turned to John, as he busies himself with preparing a small plate of sweets.

“Unless you don’t want it to be. No pressure.”

John widens his eyes. Of course he wants this to be a date. He just can’t believe that _Kun_ wants it to be. In his rush to explain that ‘no, I want it to be’, his words get jumbled and what comes out of his mouth instead is "no one wants it to be."

There is a moment of silence between the two of them. Kun looks genuinely shocked and John’s brain has not yet processed what came out of his mouth.

“I mean yes! Yes!! Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I meant yes to the date, I would like this to be a date, please let us have a date, yes.”

In his haste to remedy his mistake and emphasize just how much he wants to have a date with Kun, he races around the counter to get in Kun’s space and suddenly he is way too close to Kun that the latter has to crane his neck a little to look at him.

Kun opens his mouth and closes it few times while staring up at John before he bursts out laughing. He laughs so hard he almost doubles over if not for their proximity, so he ends up with his forehead pressed against John’s chest as he laughs his heart out. John just stares at him dumbfounded; the sound of his heartbeat, so loud in his ears, mixes with the sound of Kun's soft laughter and John thinks that he might be a little bit in love.

Kun straightens up and wipes at the corners of his eyes. John is still staring because he really wants to kiss him. Kun turns off the stove before turning to John again and giving his arm a light squeeze, “you’re adorable, Johnny, you really are.”

John smiles because Kun’s smile is contagious and he can’t help but reciprocate it.

“So I didn’t fuck this up?” he asks bashfully and is relieved when Kun shakes his head and tells him that he’s doing just fine.

 

By the time they sit to have their tea, it’s completely dark outside. John calls the boys to check on them. He is thankful that he hasn’t got a call from the neighbors yet, or worse, the police. He tells Kun exactly that once he hangs up and Kun reminds him that he promised to tell him the story about the neighbors calling the cops on Mark and Donghyuck.

By the time John finishes telling the story, which involved a small fire, two sets of John’s scrubs and the next door neighbor’s collection of garden gnomes, Kun is in tears from laughing so much.

“Oh my god your boys are surely creative!”

“That’s one way of putting it,” John snorts, “but really, if not for Vivian, that would have gone on their permanent records,” John adds and once again sends a silent prayer in thanks for having Lucas’ mother, Vivi, in his life as a friend and as a lawyer.

“Yeah,” Kun begins but then remembers a particularly funny bit of John’s story and breaks into laughter again, this time until he’s wheezing. “The poor lady’s gnomes,” he utters between fits of laughter so carefree that he ends up coughing. John moves to take the cup of tea out of Kun’s hands and place it on the coffee table; he then gently rubs Kun’s back to ease him through the coughing fit.

“Easy there.”

“I almost choked on my tea,” Kun says once he recovers, his lips still stretched in a wide smile.

“You never have to worry about choking when a trained MD is around to perform CPR,” John says jokingly and immediately regrets it because Kun’s smile drops off his face and he is looking at John like he’s about to call this date off and kick him out.

“Oh my god,” he breathes instead before letting out a loud bark of laughter. John is addicted to the sound of it.

“How many people were on the receiving end of that pick up line?”

“A few,” John mumbles in embarrassment. The doctor pick up lines used to be heavily present in his flirting back when he had just started medical school. He used to be young and dumb, now apparently, judging by the way Kun is looking at him, he’s just dumb. But it makes Kun laugh, so John doesn’t mind.

“You’re cute.” Kun says with the softest look of endearment John has ever seen on a man and John honest to god feels himself blushing all the way to his toes.

“That’s the second time you called me cute today, I don’t think I’ve ever been called cute by the same person twice my whole adult life.”

“And what do people usually call you?” Kun asks, a flirty edge to his voice. They’re sitting close to each other, but with enough space that they’re not touching.

“Hot, sexy, handsome,” John lists, “tall.”

“Well,” Kun starts as he pushes himself on one of his knees to lean closer until he’s a breath away from John’s face, “I think cute suits you a lot better,” he whispers before pinching John’s cheek. He chuckles as he gets up, announcing that he’ll start working on dinner. John sits there for a while until he can breathe properly again before following him into the kitchen. 

 

After having dinner (which had no right tasting so good for a reheated meal), they stand at the sink together doing the dishes while their conversation flows. Kun never runs out of things to say and he draws John right into each topic, be it about their kids, or about neighborhood gossip or about how the two party system is inherently flawed and that there can be no democracy with it in place. 

Later, they move to the couch again and Kun finally pops open a bottle of wine.

They drink and talk and John cannot for the life of him remember the last time he’s done this with anyone, not even with his friends or his parents. Thing about being adult is that everyone is always so busy with careers or with their kids or both. It sucks.

He has days off, but even those days off are full of things to do, places to go to, cleaning the house, taking his sons out or simply spending time with them to make up for the weekdays where they barely manage to have dinners together as a family. It’s so hard to find time for himself like this. He hasn’t felt this relaxed in a while. He has his head resting on the back of the couch as he listens to Kun talk about prospective career choices he wants to try his hand at soon; since his ex-husband used to take care of all financial matters, Kun has gotten used to a life of comfort and he can’t see himself going back to a 9 to 5 desk job.  John feels himself losing concentration because all he can think about is how beautiful Kun is, how calming his presence is, and how he speaks so softly but in such a self assured manner that John wants to curl into his arms and just _be_.

“I’m boring you, aren’t I?” Kun asks bashfully when he catches John drifting.

“What? No, just…I have a lot on my mind.”

“And what’s on your mind?”

“You,” John says without really thinking. He feels his cheeks heating up, “how nice this is, how grateful I am that you made the first move cause I would've never had the courage to ask you out,” he adds, looking down at his glass of wine.

He looks up after a moment to find Kun smiling, bottom lip trapped between his teeth. John is so fucking in awe of his beauty.

John expects Kun to call him cute again or respond with a teasing remark, what he doesn’t expect is for Kun to take the wine glass from him and put it down along with his own on the table before shifting closer to John so that there is only an inch of space between them.

John holds his breath. Kun is so close; his right arm is on the couch right behind John’s neck while his left hand is placed gently on John’s knee.

John knows what’s coming. He’s waiting.

He is waiting for Kun to make the first move again because he is a coward.

Kun doesn’t seem to mind; he is still smiling as he moves closer. John hears himself gasp when their foreheads touch and barely manages to inhale before Kun finally closes the gap between them and kisses him on the lips.

The kiss, just like everything Kun is and does, is soft. John freezes. It takes him a moment to get bearings of his limbs; when he does, he carefully puts his arms around Kun’s waist to pull him even closer and finally kiss him like he has been waiting to do all this time. It’s slow and surprisingly chaste. Kun has both his hands buried in John’s hair and he keeps clenching and unclenching his fists around strands of hair as if he is torn between pulling John closer or off.

The kiss ends too quickly for John’s liking. Kun pulls away but keeps his arms around John's shoulders and he's smiling again as he pants and he's just so beautiful, John can’t believe his luck.

They stare at each other for a little while longer and the silence, which with anyone else would have been stifling, is so peaceful and so comfortable that when John tries to break it, Kun gently puts a finger on his lips and shushes him.

Before Kun moves in for another kiss, they hear police sirens blaring as the sheriff's cruiser speeds by Kun's house. Now that alone is not reason enough to get John alerted, but his and Kun’s phones ringing at that same exact moment does. They pull away from each other to pick up their phones and to no one’s surprise, it’s their kids. Kun starts talking rapid fire Mandarin with Chenle on the other line before John even accepts his own son’s call. He sighs when he hears Donghyuck on the line already going about how it really wasn’t their fault and how Mr. Brown from across the street has a vendetta against them and he just doesn’t like kids to have fun.

“Hyuck, listen to me,” John says as he starts looking for his keys. Kun is already by the door, putting on his shoes while still on the phone. “Are any of you hurt?”

“No.”

“Is anything on fire?”

“Uh….not anymore.”

“I’m on my way.”

John hangs up and shoots a quick text to Vivian before grabbing his keys from Kun’s kitchen counter and joining him by the door. They share a look before sighing in unison.

“This is not how I imagined our first date to end like,” Kun says with an exasperated chuckle.

“Well, this makes it your most memorable first date at least.”

“Top three,” Kun says with a teasing grin as he locks his front door.  John can’t help but lean down to give him a light peck on the lips.

“Let’s go stop our kids from getting arrested.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> this all happened cz of Kun's blond hair, which eventually wasnt even a huge deal in the story itself.  
> I'm completely aware that 70% of this fic is just describing kun's laughter and smiles.  
> This is part of a much bigger story im planning on writing in a series, idk if ill get to it tho, hopefully i do.
> 
> P.S. tbhnour was my beta for this, any mistakes found are her responsibility and not mine


End file.
